Pokemorph Book 1: The Prophecy
by Blue Eyes White Kisara
Summary: A group of ragtag people turned into Pokemorphs by the sinister and mysterious group Team Enigma band together to save the world so that a prophecy that has been foretold about the world as they know it will not end. Additional Characters: Skitty,Eevee,Houndoom, and Xatu Lots of OCs.
1. Chapters 1-3

Pokemorphs: Book 1: The Prophecy

Prologue: The Partial Prophecy

"Are you sure you sense something?" A young man said, leaning over a wrinkled old man in a blue robe, who lay on the ground bleeding out geysers of blood. "I-I'm sure." the old man gasped as though every breath. " Five humans who morphed into human- Pokemon hybrids will rise up and save us all. The Trainer, The Mystic, The Thief, The Lo-" The old man had no time to finish, for he gasped one last time, his eyes glazing over and his head slumping forward. The young man yelled, "Grandfather,please! Come back!" The young man sat down and cried. He then made a gesture and yelled to the heavens, "As Arceus is my witness, I will know the rest of the Prophecy, and I will avenge my grandfather's death and destroy Team Enigma!"

Chapter 1: The Demon Huntress I

It was a dark and stormy night. In a mansion with a flagpole bearing a flag that had a blue E over a red question mark, a strange woman sat, drinking a glass of wine while the flames in the hearth crackled merrily. The woman sat in a red armchair. Her black hair flowed in majestic waves, almost drawing you away from her curved horns and ears. She wore a black skintight suit with a hood that elaborated on her curves and her arrowhead tail. She was about to take a sip of her wine when a curt knock on her door stopped her. "Yes?" she said irritably. She had a gravelly voice, with only a hint of femininity in it. A stiff butler came in. "Madame, one of your bosses are here." "Thank you,William, you may show him in." The butler, William, disappeared for a minute, but returned with a man in a casual business suit with his brown hair slicked back. "Ah, David, I thought you were making more people like me." she said, making a gesture with the hand with out the glass of wine. "Yeah, well, two escaped." he threw two files onto the desk in front of her. "Here take a look, Demon Huntress." Demon Huntress opened the files and looked down, At the second file's name, her black eyes hardened and she shook with anger. The wineglass she was holding shattered all over the files, leaving big splashes of wine and shards of glass. "You didn't tell me it was her!" Demon Huntress spat. "Well, I was just about tell you that." he spat, glancing back at the door. Demon Huntress hissed and rang a bell that was on her desk. William the butler returned and said, "Yes, Madame?" he said. "I want you to escort David out. I'm going hunting." she replied, standing up. "Yes Madame." he said curtly. "How long are you going to be out?" Demon Huntress's head snapped up. "As long it takes to kill her." William nodded and began to lead David back out. David turned back and said, "I want her alive. You can maim, but DO NOT KILL HER. Do you understand?" Demon Huntress nodded. "Yes Boss. She muttered in a snide tone. Turning back to the window, which was now open, allowing a soft breeze into the room. Climbing onto the windowsill, she sighed. The rain had stopped, leaving a gentle mist on the ground. Demon Huntress arched back, preparing to leap off the wide sill. I'm coming for you. I won't let you go unpunished for what you stole from me." She thought, before leaping off into the dark,misty night.

Chapter 2:Renata I

Miles away, in a dark forest, filled with brambles, a young woman named Renata was hiding in a wide bush of brambles. She was shivering from the cold, damp air. She cursed herself for not finding some warm clothes to wear, so she didn't have to wear the thin hospital gown she was wearing. A lock of lavender hair fell in front of her face, and for a brief moment she thought had been discovered by one of the guys from that team who kidnapped her, before realizing the lavender hair was hers. She had almost forgotten how, when she had gone to get the mail, she had been kidnapped and experimented on, turning her into a Pokemorph. An Espeon, to be exact. She thought now that she was psychic, she might go live on Mystic Mountain with the other psychic Pokemorphs, but first she needed to learn to use her powers without blacking brushed it away, and began to think. A nearby sound alerted her and her ears and tail stood on end, She slunk slowly out of the bush. She looked out slowly, and was looking directly into the face of a Houndoom Morph, who grinned and said, "Found you." Renata screamed and ran out of the bush thinking,"Take me somewhere far from here." Renata vanished right as the morph launched a fire ball at her. She reappeared in someplace that looked like... her hometown? Renata had only a second to think about it before she blacked out. When she woke up, she staring into a face she'd never thought she would see again. "Mom?" Renata said groggily. "Is that you?" She stared upward so more at the face of her savior. "Mom!" she yelled, sitting up. Her mother smiled and felt one of her Espeon ears. "I can't believe they got you. I heard they also got Mikenna, Lulu, Sonora, Jake, Peter-" Renata's eyes widened, and she jumped out of bed, almost smacking her mother in the face with her forked tail, who grabbed it and pulled Renata back. Renata turned around. "Mom, what was that for!" she yelled. Her mother waved her finger in a "Nuh-uh" gesture. "Where do you think you're going?" her mother said, putting her hand on her hips and tapping her foot. "To get Peter!" Renata barked. "Not in that outfit,you're not. Come here, and put some of your clothes on." Renata got up and looked at the clothes. They were her old trainer clothes,still snug as a bug in rug, complete with her Pokemon. She quickly put the clothes on, wrapping her tail carefully around her waist, before putting on a jacket and hat to cover her ears and tail. Grabbing her bike, she jumped on it and rode into the sunset. Her mother watched her disappear into the horizon then murmured, "Good luck, my daughter." She was too busy watching Renata disappear, she didn't notice the guys sneaking up

Chapter 3: Peter I

The small, quiet town of Bethesda lay before a dark figure. "So, this is town on the foot of Mystic Mountain, the place where the famed Crown of Arceus is said to reside." the figure said looking at the town and the mountain that rose high above it like the imposing figure of the former king, King Daniel the 14th, or someones mother when they were in trouble. The figure whipped off his hood, revealing his features were that of an Umbreon Pokemorph. "Peter Fargo, you are a genius." He chuckled to himself. Leaping across the roofs like a true assassin, Peter stopped when he reached the roof before the great barrier that separated Bethesda and the trail that led up the great slopes of the mountain known as "The Great Behemoth" Mystic Mountain, where the tomb of Arceus was, and where several hundred mystic Pokemorphs were residing. He jumped onto the wall and let several guards see him. "Hey! You don't have a pass! Get him, boys!" the lead guard said, and the guards began throwing spears at him as he jumped the wall and ran up Mystic Mountain. Several hours later, Peter finally reached the peak, where it was flat, like a ledge with a gaping cave filled with an inky blackness set on the back wall. A lone mystic was talking to a girl, in a powerful voice. The mystic was a Xatu morph, Peter could tell by her black, purple and green hair, the feathery headdress, and her powerful looking wings.

The girl she was talking to was pretty, from what Peter could see. He could tell she was a Pokemon trainer by the pokeballs on her waist, but she looked like a Pokemorph from her hair. It was a light purple, a color that could definitely make her probably an Espieon. " She's the sun to my moon." he thought before casting a glance around. An Eevee morph and a Skitty morph had just reached the peak, followed by a Houndoom morph dragging a Glaceon morph behind her. The Skitty morph gently intertwined her tail with the Eevee morph. "That's my little brother!" Peter wanted to scream, but the words would never leave his mouth, as Peter realized they weren't actually blood, but just related by species. A sudden gust of wind gently blew through, causing the trainer girl's hat to fly off, revealing her Espieon ears. The Houndoom morph yelled, "You!" She handed the rope the Glaceon morph was attached onto to the Xatu girl. Fist clenched, she proceeded to attack the poor Espieon. The Xatu's eyes suddenly glazed over and she screamed, "Stop this madness! I see something!"

AN:Yeah, it sucks. I take criticisms though. Also, I apologize for the fact that it's the Prologue to Chapter 3.


	2. Chapter 4

Pokemorphs: Book 1: The Prophecy

Chapter 4: Mikenna I

AN: Yeah, This one is actually only chapter. :). I actually figured out how to fix it. Anyways, enjoy,review,favorite, whatever.

Mikenna sighed when she yelled that she saw something. She hasn't saw anything yet, but she wanted to make sure that the others heard her and actually listened. The Houndoom and the Espieon stopped fighting and sat down quietly. Mikenna paused for a moment, making the others sat down quietly as well, before allowing the vision to pass. " I see a world." she began, "Our world. However, it has fallen into disrepair, and only few Pokemorphs survive. But what caused it?" she mused over the last thing for a brief moment. " I see. Team Enigma creates a Pokemorph hybrid of Lugia and Ho-oh that destroys the world." She paused again,feeling a disturbance in the psywaves,as though the team of nefarious goons had already started to create the Legendary abomination. "We... all of us, sitting in this circle, are the only people who can stop this evil from coming to destroy. There's no way that we can stop it's creation, but... we can stop it from getting The Staff of Magma." She finished telling the vision with a gesture of prayer to Arceus. "I suppose...if we'll all be working together, we should introduce ourselves." The Glaceon morph said in a shy voice. The Houndoom nodded. "Alright, I'll go first." she said in a boisterous voice. "My name used to be Maggie Mcguffie, but now I'm- well I used to be the Demon Huntress for Team Enigma." Mikenna noticed that Espieon was giving Maggie a look. Then she spoke. "I'm Renata Zanotti, and I think Maggie Mcguffie should keep her hands off my Peter!" Maggie stood up and growled. "He's not yours!" The Umbreon stood between them and yelled, "Ladies, I think there's enough of me to go around." Renata glomped Peter and said, "I missed you." The Glaceon stood up, with a confident look in her eye. "I'm Lauren Moore, but all my friends call me Lulu." Renata, who was still glomping Peter said, "Wow. It seems like all of my friends all here. I'm going to take a guess and say the Skitty is Sonora, The Eevee is Jake, and the Xatu is... Jessie?" Sonora and Jake nodded, but Mikenna shook her head. "I'm Mikenna, you dolt!" Renata let out a sound almost like an eep, and buried her self in Peter's back. "Wait, does that mean...oh my Arceus, Mickey, you can fly!" Peter yelled in the silly voice Mikenna had come to know as "his random voice". Mikenna spread her wings and shouted, "Race you do the mountain! No teleporting!" She began to take off, but she felt the weight of someone holding on to her. Mikenna looked, and saw Renata was holding on for dear life. However, she slowly slipped off, and fell down towards the mountain at least a few feet below them. Mikenna flew downward to save her, but before Renata's body hit the rocky slope, she saw Peter grab the Espieon morph. She could see the red blush that slowly encompassed Renata's face.


End file.
